


Dark Times - Harry Potter Prequel

by LilliStep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliStep/pseuds/LilliStep
Summary: Dunkle Zeiten stehen bevor, Muggelgeborene verschwinden und er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf gewinnt immer mehr an Macht. Wer kann diesen Machenschaften ein Ende setzen? Wer kann ihm und seinen Todessern die Stirn bieten? James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew können es kaum erwarten ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen und sich endlich Dumbledores Geheimbund anzuschließen. Doch würde Dumbledore den gerade erst volljährig gewordenen Teenager eine Chance geben?Fortsetzung folgt...
Kudos: 1





	1. James

„Lily?“ flüsterte ich in die Stille hinein, doch es kam keine Antwort. Ich lehnte mich näher zu ihr und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „Lily? Wir müssen gleich aufstehen. Es wird langsam Zeit.“ Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen schon die dunklen Holzdielen hinauf und wanderten langsam die lavendelfarbenden Satinlaken hinauf. Die Wohnung wurde in honigfarbenes Licht getaucht und an den Backsteinen entstanden tanzende Muster. Das Fenster stand einen spaltbreit offen und die leichten hellblauen Vorhänge wurden von einer Brise erfasst und flatterten fast schwerelos im Wind. Ich setzte mich leicht auf, um Lily etwas näher an mich zu drücken und meinen Blick durch die stille Wohnung schweifen zu lassen. Ich konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, dass wir dieses Zuhause für uns beide gefunden haben und das direkt im Herzen von London. Dieses Gebäude steckte voller Geschichte und hatte etwas Magisches an sich in das wir uns direkt verliebt hatten. In einem früheren Leben bot es Platz für eine kleine Feuerwache, in dessen oberen Etagen die tapferen Männer auf ihren nächsten Einsatz warteten, um Brände zu löschen und Leben zu retten. Wenn man genauer hinschaute, konnte man überall noch Besitztümer der Feuerwehrmänner finden.   
Ich erinnerte mich gerne an den Tag zurück, als Lily und ich hier eingezogen sind. Wir wollten den Charm der alten Feuerwache beibehalten und daher einige Stücke in unser Zuhause integrieren. Unserer Vorstellungskraft waren keine Grenzen gesetzt, da die Etage aus einem gigantischen Raum mit traumhaften deckenhohen Fenstern bestand, die wir nach Belieben gestalten konnten. Um die einzelnen Wohnbereiche voneinander abzutrennen, verwendeten wir die alten Flügelfensterläden und zauberten ohne große Mühe das zerbrochene Glas wieder zusammen. Lily konnte einige Möbelstücke mit Hilfe von Magie reparieren und in etwas neues, modernes verwandeln. Ich musste sie einfach immer wieder auf´s Neue dafür bewundern, wie viele außergewöhnliche Ideen sie hatte. So nahm sie sich die alten Schließfächer der Feuerwehrmänner vor und verwandelte sie in ein außergewöhnliches Regal, worauf ihre zahlreichen Bücher Platz fanden. Gleichzeitig zauberte ich mit einigen Schwüngen meines Zauberstabs, direkt an die Wand neben dem alten Industrieaufzug einen offenen Schrank, der als Garderobe dienen sollte, mit dazu passenden bequemen Hockern. Die Einzelteile setzten sich, wie in Zeitlupe, aus den unterschiedlichsten umherliegenden Eisenstücken zusammen. Kaum war der Zauber vollendet, flog wie von Zauberhand eine der alten umherliegenden Uniformen zu den kunstvoll verschlungenen Haken und henkte sich eigenstänig auf. Der passende Feuerwehrhelm folgte und fiel mit einem leisen Plopp auf die Hutablage. Ich war etwas verblüfft und wollte schon die Uniform abhängen, als mein Blick am Namensschild hängen blieb. „Harry“ murmelte ich. „Was für ein hübscher Name.“ Ich strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die gestickten Buchstaben, als Lily mich am Arm berührte und sagte: „Lass sie ruhig hängen, sie stört doch nicht.“ Ich schaute ihr in die leuchtenden, grünen Augen und nickte leicht, dabei fiel mein Blick auf etwas weißes, zerknittertes, was aus der Uniformtasche herausragte. Es war ein altes schwarz-weiß- Foto, leicht vergilbt und an den Ecken etwas angesenkt. Es zeigte die gesamte Mannschaft vor einem antik wirkenden Feuerwehrgefährt: insgesamt 4 grinsende Männer in Uniform und eine in die Kamera strahlende Frau. Jeder einzelne hatte Charisma und dennoch waren sie als Gruppe so einnehmend, dass ich einfach meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Als ich das Foto endlich wendete stand in einer schwungvollen Schrift: London, 1945. Arme schlangen sich von hinten um meine Mitte und ich spürte Lily´s warmen Atem an meiner Wange: „James? Du bist seit einer Weile schon so still. Das kenne ich doch sonst nicht von dir. Alles in Ordnung? Erzählst du mir, wohin dich deine Gedanken entführt haben?“ Zischend entwich mir mein Atem, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Augenblicklich entspannte ich mich und schüttelte das Gefühl, wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen ab. Lily drückte sich noch fester an mich und ich strich ihr zur Antwort beruhigend über ihre Arme. „Ein altes Foto. Ich denke, es zeigt die Vorbesitzer. Sehen sie nicht glücklich aus?“ fügte ich leise hinzu. Ich spürte einen federleichten Kuss auf meinem Nacken, bevor Lily sich sachte von mir löste. Sie nahm mir behutsam das Bild ab und strich langsam mit ihren zarten Fingern über die Gesichter. „Sie ist wunderschön.“ seuftze sie. Mein Blick folgte ihrem Zeigefinger und ich schaute mir die Abgebildeten nun etwas aufmerksamer an. Die Frau war sehr hübsch, sie hatte langes, helles, gewelltes Haar, so wie es damals in der Zeit frisiert wurde, ein schmales Gesicht und freundliche Augen. Sie trug eine schlichte Bluse, einen langen Rock und Stiefeletten mit hohen Absätzen. Sie stand umringt von vier Männern und es war eindeutig, dass sie diejenige war, für die jeder einzelne von ihnen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Feuer rennen würde. Man sah direkt, dass sie durch ein enges Band miteinander verbunden waren. Aber etwas an dem Bild machte mich stutzig, ich konnte allerdings auf Anhieb nicht sagen, was es genau war. Es war keinesfalls eine magische Fotographie, in der sich die Abgebildeten bewegten, aber gleichzeitig war es auch kein schlichtes Muggelfoto. Die Freunde wirkten so, als würden sie atmen. Es hatte etwas friedliches und in sich ruhendes. „Lass uns das Bild behalten. Ich finde es schön, etwas hier zu haben, was uns an die Vorbesitzer erinnert.“ flüsterte sie und beschwor mit ihrem Zauberstab einen schlichten, silbernen Rahmen herbei. Das Bild stellte sie zu den Büchern auf das frischgezauberte Spindregal und schaute es noch einige Sekunden an. „Wer meinst du ist Harry?“ fragte sie in Gedanken versunken. „Ich glaube er war der mutigste von allen.“ Und ich deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den jungen Mann rechts von der hübschen Frau. „Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was mit Ihnen passiert ist.“ „Er ähnelt dir.“ wisperte Lily. „Auch ich bin mutig, gut aussehend und ein richtiger Held.“ sagte ich mit schwellender Brust. Die Stimmung löste sich und Lily lachte laut auf. „Das stimmt, das bist du.“ prustete sie. „Komm, wir haben noch viel vor!“   
Wir wandten uns wieder der vor uns liegenden Arbeit zu, es war noch viel zu tun, daher nahmen wir uns Stück für Stück vor und verpassten jedem einzelnen Möbelstück eine besondere Note. Mit einem kniffligen Zauber gelang es mir den halb zerstörten Kamin wieder zu rekonstruieren, so dass sogar die sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Details wieder schön zur Geltung kamen. In den nächsten Tagen würde ich mich darum kümmern, dass der Kamin an das magische Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wird, so dass wir unsere Freunde und Familie ohne jegliche Gefahr in unserem neuen Heim willkommen heißen dürfen. Ich entzündete mit einem schnellen Schnippen meines Zauberstabs ein Feuer, was augenblicklich anfing im Kamin munter zu prasseln. Ich wand mich um und strich mir nachdenklich mit den Fingern über mein stoppelig werdendes Kinn. Eine Welle der Nostalgie übermannte mich und ich stellte mir vor meinem inneren Auge die gemütlichen Sessel aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor. Die Sehnsucht überflutete mich und ich schwang meinen Zauberstab und 3 gemütliche, abgewetzte Sessel erschienen und landeten sachte auf dem Boden. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie im Turm. Zufrieden grinsend schwang ich mich auf einen der Sessel und legte die Füße hoch. Selbst die Kissen waren die gleichen und ab und an konnte man einen kleinen Tintenfleck entdecken, der herabgetropft sein musste, als jemand versucht hatte im Schein des Feuers seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sie wird sich genauso über die Sessel freuen, wie ich es tue, dachte ich mir. Auch sie hat es geliebt abends im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihnen eingemummelt zu sitzen, die Nase in ein Buch zu stecken und sich am prasselnden Feuer zu wärmen, während ich mit Sirius, Remus und Peter über unsere nächsten Missetaten gegrübelt haben. Ich lachte bei den Erinnerungen laut und hob den Kopf, um zu sehen, was Lily gerade trieb.   
Währenddessen hatte sich Lily die Küche und den Essbereich vorgenommen. Ich musste etwas schmunzeln, weil sie breitbeinig zwischen den Flügeltüren stand, sich die langen, wallenden roten Haare zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden hatte und sich gerade langsam die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hochkrempelte. Sie sah sehr entschlossen aus und ihre Augen fingen an zu funkeln. Für mich war das ein eindeutiges Zeichen einige Schritte zur Seite zu treten. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, strich sich eine herabgefallende Strähne aus der Stirn und fing an eine ganze Reihe an Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln, ihre Augen ließ sie dabei fest geschlossen. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch den Raum, wirbelte etwas Staub auf und setzte die Luft unter Strom. Wie aus dem Nichts befestigten sich Hängeschränke an den Wänden, Platten und Schubladen erschienen und fügten sich zusammen und Besteck, Tassen, Teller und Töpfer wirbelten umher und suchten sich ihren Platz. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien ein winziger Herd aus dem Nichts, der nicht größer als ein Puppenhaus war. Neugierig beobachtete ich, wie sich der Herd immer schneller in der Luft drehte und sich dabei auf seine Normalgröße aufblähte. Mit einer letzten Umdrehung setzte er sich auf den frischpolierten Fliesen ab und watschelte auf seinen vier Stummelbeinchen an den ihm angedachten Platz zwischen den Küchenschränken. Auch der umherliegende zerborstene Eichenesstisch setzte sich innerhalb von Sekunden zusammen und landete mit einem lauten Knall vor einem der deckenhohen Rundbogenfenster mit Blick auf die Themse. 6 gemütliche Stühle wirbelten umher und galoppierten auf ihren Beinchen zum Tisch und nahmen ihre Positionen an der Tafel ein. Nichts bewegte sich mehr, alles hatte seinen Platz gefunden und es bereitete sich eine angenehme Stille im Raum aus. Lily taumelte etwas und lehnte sich erschöpft an das Rundbogenfenster, aber sie grinste stolz und betrachtete ihr Ergebnis. Ich lehnte mich zu ihr und strich mit der Hand sanft über ihre Schulter. Einer Eingebung folgend beschwor ich mit einer fliegenden Leichtigkeit ein Blumengesteck aus duftenden Maiglöckchen hervor, welches ich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung Lily überreichte. Sie lachte und roch genüßlich an den Blüten. Ich nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an meine Brust: „Wir haben das wichtigste Möbelstück in diesem Haus vergessen.“ brummte ich ihr ins Haar. Sie zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch und schaute mich dabei fragend an. „Das Bett.“ flüsterte ich ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr. Ihre Augen fingen belustigt an zu funkeln, sie stellte das Gesteck auf dem Esstisch ab und zog mich langsam in eine, bis jetzt unangetastete Ecke des riesigen Raums. Auch hier waren gigantische Rundglasfenster eingelassen und die späte Nachmittagssonne malte lange Schatten auf den dunklen Dielenboden. Lily und ich stellten uns Schulter an Schulter vor die riesigen Fenster und ich verschränkte meine Finger mit ihren. „Bereit?“ fragte ich sie heiser. Sie nickte nur und wir schwangen synchron unsere Zauberstäbe. Ein Funkenregen entstand und ein riesiges, gußeisernes Bett erschien langsam wirbelnd in der Luft und schwebte behutsam dem Boden entgegen. Der Kopf des Bettes war kunstvoll verziert und zeigte verschiedene Blumenelemente, die sich um altertümliche Runen rankten. Kissen, Decken und Lacken flogen herbei und ordneten sich beschwingt auf dem Bett. „Es sieht traumhaft aus, James.“ hauchte Lily. Als Antwort zog ich sie an mich und hob sie augenblicklich hoch. Sie quietschte vergnügt und wir versanken gemeinsam in den nach lavendel duftenden Kissen. „Lily Evans, ich liebe dich.“ Flüsterte ich und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Als Antwort zog sie sich näher an mich heran und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ihre Finger wanderten meinen Hals hinauf und krallten sich in mein Haar. Meine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinauf und hinab, die Luft lud sich zwischen uns knisternd auf. Langsam löste sich Lily von mir und schaute nun mir tief in die Augen: „James Potter. Ich liebe dich auch.“ raunte sie. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in meiner Brust, endlich hatte sie die sehnlichst erwarteten Worte ausgesprochen. Ich versuchte einen Jubel zu unterdrücken, endlich hatte sie sich ihrer Liebe zu mir eingestanden, es hatte Jahre gedauert sie für mich zu gewinnen. Doch nun kann ich es kaum erwarten mit ihr die nächsten Jahre, quatsch Jahrzehnte zu verbringen. Ich grinste glücklich und beugte mich zu ihr hinab, um ihr den Atem erneut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu nehmen. 

Bei der Erinnerung konnte ich nicht aufhören glücklich zu grinsen und Lily noch enger an mich zu drücken. Die Sonnenstrahlen wanderten währenddessen unaufhaltsam weiter an den Backsteinwänden entlang und erfassten einige silberne Bilderrahmen, die nun anfingen nacheinander um die Wette im Sonnenlicht zu funkeln. Eines der Fotos zeigte 4 junge Männer umringt von einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau. Auch diese Freundesgruppe wirkte sehr glücklich miteinander und sie strahlten gemeinsam in die Kamera. Sirius schaute wie immer etwas hochmütig einher, doch Remus, der sonst immer etwas blass und kränklich wirkte, hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und lachte aus vollem Hals. Peter, der kleinste von allen, schaute etwas betröpelt, doch auch er wirkte im Grunde glücklich. Und da waren auch noch Lily und ich zu sehen. Wir hatten die Hände miteinander umschlungen und warfen uns grinsend Blicke zu. Da es sich um ein magisches Foto handelte, bewegten sich die Abgebildeten und alberten miteinander rum. Wir trugen alle unsere langen Hogwartsumhänge und warfen vor Freude unsere Spitzhüte in die Luft. Es zeigte den letzten Schultag an der wohl besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Etwas wehmütig betrachtete ich nochmal das Foto aus der Ferne. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Tag schon ganze 2 Monate her ist und dass nun jeder meiner Klassenkameraden eifrig dabei ist in sein Berufsleben zu starten.

Etwas regte sich in den Unmengen an Kissen und Lacken. Endlich hörte ich ein leises Murren: „James, es ist doch noch früh.“ Und Lily kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an meine rechte Seite. Wenn sie früh morgens aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht, sieht sie immer atemberaubend aus. Manchmal musste ich mich vergewissern, dass sie wirklich neben mir liegt und kein Wunschtraum von mir ist. Ich konnte es nicht über das Herzen bringen, sie nochmals zu wecken, daher begnügte ich mich damit ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken zu streichen. Sie hatte Recht, wir hatten noch etwas Zeit bis wir wirklich aufstehen mussten. Ihre langen gelockten, roten Haare lagen aufgefächert auf ihrem Kissen, nur einige einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihr entfuhr ein leises Seufzen. Ihre Stirn hatte sie in Falten gelegt und die Augen fest zu gekniffen. Ich musste leise kichern, sie rang noch mit sich, in der Gewissheit, dass sie wahrhaftig in den nächsten Minuten tatsächlich aufstehen musste. Schlussendlich schlug sie langsam die Augen auf und blickte mir verschlafen ins Gesicht: „Es ist so früh, die Sonne ist gerade erst aufgegangen. Können wir nicht noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben?“ fragte sie mich fast flehend. Ich lachte sie nur an und setzte mich nun vollständig auf: „Lily, es wird ein aufregender Tag. Schon vergessen? Es ist Halloween! Hast du nicht genug davon, dich im Bett zu fläzen?“ und ich zog sie an den Armen hoch bis auch sie sich vollständig aufgesetzt hat. „Ich vergass, Halloween ist dein liebster Feiertag.“ Resigniert gab sie auf und fing an sich zu strecken und zu dehnen, während ich mit einer Hand nach meinem Zauberstab griff. Mit einem leichten Schwenker fing die Espressokanne in der Küche leise an zu brodeln und Brötchen und Croissants schoben sich von selbst in den Backofen. Teller, Besteck und Tassen schwebten langsam aus den Küchenschränken und fanden ihren Platz auf dem Esstisch. Lily stand nun gähnend an ihrem geliebten Schlafzimmerfenster, lediglich in eines meiner alten Hemden gekleidet und schaute in den leuchtend orangefarbenden Sonnenaufgang. Langsam erhob ich mich aus dem Bett, stellte mich hinter sie und schlang meine Arme fest um sie. Meine Lippen fanden ihre Halsbeuge und sie wanderten langsam ihren Nacken hinauf bis hin zu ihrem Ohr. Genüsslich knabberte ich an ihrem Ohrläppchen bis sie sich vor Verzückung zu winden begann. „Frühstück ist fertig“ raunte ich und sie lachte leise auf. Sie schaute mich nun mit wachen Augen an und sagte neckisch: „Ich habe da eine andere Idee.“ Und sie zog mich in Richtung Badezimmer. Die Idee fing an mir zu gefallen. 

Glücklich pfeifend rubbelte ich mir die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken und wickelte es mir anschließend um die Hüften und griff gerade nach der Türklinke als Lily aus der Dusche stieg und sagte: „James? Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten. Geh doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.“ Als Antwort lehnte ich mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss bevor ich zufrieden grinsend das dampfende Badezimmer verließ und die Tür hinter mir zufallen ließ. Eine plötzliche Vorahnung überkam mich und als ich meinen Blick hob, stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf und mein Herz fing augenblicklich an zu rasen. Zwei dunkle verschwommene Gestalten saßen am Esstisch und beobachteten mich eindringlich. Ich fing an panisch nach meinem Zauberstab zu tasten, erinnerte mich jedoch fast sofort daran, dass er noch auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Bett lag. Ein aufgebrachtes Zischen entfuhr mir und ich verfluchte mich innerlich selbst dafür, dass ich meinen Zauberstab achtlos liegen ließ. Panik vernebelte mir den Kopf: „Warum wirkten die vielen Schutzzauber nicht?“ Beim Einzug hatten wir eine Unmenge an Zauberbanen und Schutzritualen durchgeführt, um sicherzustellen, dass nur Personen diese Wohnung betreten konnten, denen wir es ausdrücklich erlaubt hatten. Auf Lily´s Bitte hin, hatte sogar Minerva McGonegalle persönlich die Schutzzauber überprüft und noch einige weitere ausgesprochen. Wer also hatte einfach so hier eindringen können? Mit langsamen Schritten versuchte ich rücklings zurück zum Badezimmer zu gelangen, notfalls würde ich Lily mit meinen bloßen Fäusten beschützen.   
Ein Reißen durchfuhr die Stille, als eine der Gestalten sich eines der Brötchen nahm und anfing eine der Hälften mit Marmelade zu beschmieren. „Na Krone, alter Junge. Hast du einen Geist gesehen?“ fragte er grinsend. „Mensch James, hast du uns ohne Brille nicht erkannt?“ kickste Remus und goss sich genüßlich Kaffee in einen riesigen Becher. Mir fielen ganze Brocken vom Herzen, für einen Moment hatte ich gedacht, dass Todesser die Wohnung gestürmt hatten und nur noch darauf gewartet haben Lily und mich zu verfluchen. Ich seufzte erleichtert: „Bei Merlins Bart, Moony, Tatze. Habt ihr nichts mehr im Haus, oder warum habt ihr euch selbst zum Frühstück eingeladen? Ich habe euch gar nicht reinkommen gehört, weder der Piepmatz hat euch angekündigt noch das Aufzugsbellen.“ In keinem Zaubererhaushalt mit Anschluss zum Flohnetzwerk sollte eine Piepmatzuhr fehlen. Im Grunde genommen sahen sie aus, wie normale Standuhren mit der Besonderheit, dass sie speziell dafür entwickelt wurden Besucher aus dem Flohnetzwerk frühzeitig anzukündigen. Sobald eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer den Namen des Haushalts ausgesprochen hat, den er oder sie besuchen möchte, schnellt ein winziger Piepmatz aus der Standuhr und piepst den Namen des Besuchers laut heraus, zudem fängt sein Gefieder an rot aufzuleuchten und zu blinken. So sind die Gastgeber frühzeitig vorgewarnt, dass Besuch in den nächsten Sekunden aus dem Kamin treten wird. Piepmatze sind kleine nützliche Wesen, die speziell darauf trainiert werden mit ihrem antennenartigen Gefieder magische Schwingungen zu empfangen, die durch magische Feuer entfacht werden. Es gibt noch weitere Arten, die empfänglich für Schwingungen von Portschlüsseln sind oder für das magische Disapparieren. Aber wir haben uns zunächst nur für einen Piepmatz entschieden, den Lily liebevoll William genannt hatte. Besonders zu Beginn war der arme Kautz sehr überfordert gewesen, weil wir zur Wohnungseinweihungsfeier viele Besucher über das Flohnetzwerk bekommen hatten. Es hatte drei volle Tage gedauert bis der arme nicht mehr wie ein Weihnachtsbaum geblinkt hatte. „Wir haben ganz normal den Aufzug genommen. Er ist wie üblich in der Wand erschienen, als wir unten das Passwort genannt haben.“ Sagte Remus beiläufig und löffelte sich reichlich Zucker in den Kaffee. „Was meinst du mit Bellen?“ fragte er gelinde interessiert. Ich errötete leicht und setzte mich zu meinen besten Freunden an den Tisch. Den Bell-Zauber hatte ich in einem Ratgeber für Frischverliebte, die in ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung zogen, gefunden. Er hatte sich sehr vielversprechend angehört und sollte Paare davor bewahren in einer unangenehmen Situation erwischt zu werden. Sobald jemand über die Schwelle tritt soll ein Hundeschatten erscheinen, der lautstark bellt und um den Besucher herumspringt, sodass das Paar genügend Zeit hat sich auf den plötzlichen Besucher vorzubereiten. Sirius grinste süffisant: „Ich habe nur ein leises Winseln gehört, aber ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, woher das kam.“ Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass mein rotes Gesicht auch nur eine weitere Nuance dunkler werden konnte. Ich musste mir diesen Zauber definitiv nochmal etwas genauer anschauen. „Es ist immer wieder eine Freude bei euch vorbeizuschauen, insbesondere weil ihr immer etwas zu Essen da habt.“ Räusperte sich Remus und fragte noch: „Hast du die Zeitung schon gelesen?“ und befreite mich damit aus meiner misslichen Lage. Wie auf ein Stichwort landete ein grauer Waldkautz auf der Fensterbank mit der neusten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten im Schnabel. Ich nahm ein paar Eulenkekse aus einer Schale, die nicht unweit von der Fensterbank auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand und hielt dem schönen Tier einige davon hin, während ich ihm mit der anderen Hand die Zeitung aus dem Schnabel abnahm. Ich schlug raschelnd die Zeitung auf. In dicken Lettern hieß es auf der Titelseite: „Muggelstämmige vermisst“. Ein langer Artikel berichtete ausführlich darüber, dass wieder 2 muggelstämmige Zauberer und eine muggelstämmige Hexe vermisst werden, die erst vor einigen Wochen ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts beendet hatten. Mit kalten Fingern überflog ich den restlichen Artikel: Ava Wilson, eine talentierte Ravenclawschülerin, Roy Davies, ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw und schließlich Oscar Roberts, ein freundlicher Hufflepuffschüler, sind auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden. Die Wohnungen wurden in einem verwüsteten Zustand vorgefunden. Laut Spuren sollen heftige Kämpfe stattgefunden haben, dennoch soll kein Blut gefunden worden sein. Da alle Zeichen darauf hindeuten, dass es sich bei den drei Verbrechen um den gleichen Täter handelte, ermittelt ein spezielles Auroren-Team in dieser Sache. Die Familien wanden sich verzweifelt an die magische Öffentlichkeit und bitten jeden, der etwas gesehen oder gehört hat, sich mit den Informationen unverzüglich im Zaubereiministerium zu melden. Bestürtzt legte ich die Zeitung zur Seite. „Ava.“ Seufzte ich. „Lily wird unendlich traurig sein.“ Sirius schnappte sich die Zeitung und überflog selbst den Artikel, Remus stellte sich hinter ihn und las schweigend mit. Ich schaute mich sorgenvoll in der hellen Küche um: „Sie haben es auf Mugglestämmige abgesehen.“ Mummelte ich leise. Wie von selbst fuhr meine Hand durch die noch feuchten Haare, so dass sie nur noch mehr in alle Richtungen abstanden. Wilde Gedanken machten sich in meinem Kopf breit: „Kann es den wirklich sein, dass sie sich in Gefahr befand? Sollte ich Angst haben, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte? Wer sollte ihr den nur was antun wollen?“ Eine ohrenbetäubende Stille legte sich über die Küche und jeder der drei Freunde mied die jeweiligen Blicke der anderen. Sie alle dachten das gleiche. Lily schwebte unweigerlich in großer Gefahr – in Lebensgefahr.


	2. Lily

„James? Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten. Geh doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.“ sagte ich zu James, während ich noch tropfnass aus der Dusche stieg. James hatte sich gerade die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt und schlang sich ebendieses um die Hüften. Seine Brille und seinen Zauberstab hatte er wohl noch auf dem Nachttisch vergessen, andernfalls wäre er schon längst fertig. Er grinste mich schief an und gab mir noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor er zur Tür rausging. Ich nahm mir nun ebenfalls eins der kuscheligen Handtücher und trocknete mich sachte ab. Während ich mir das große Badetuch umband, tastete ich etwas ungeschickt nach einem kleineren Handtuch und schlang es mir um den Kopf, um anschließend meine noch feuchten Haare damit zu bearbeiten. Summend wand ich mich zur Badezimmeranrichte, um zwischen den vielen Cremes und Tinkturen im Körbchen nach einer ganz besonderen Wunderlotion zu suchen. Ich liebte es meine Haare mit verschiedenen Tinkturen zu verwöhnen, aber Madame Dubois Seidigglanzlotion „eine Liebeserklärung an dein Haar“ hatte es mir besonders angetan. Ava hatte sie mir letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt und seitdem nutze ich die Tinktur wöchentlich. Es ist ein wunderschönes herzförmiges Fläschchen mit einem kleinen silbernen Feenanfänger um den Flaschenhals, der immer wieder langsam mit den Flügeln schlug, sobald man es in die Hand nahm. Die dunkelviolette Flüssigkeit fing an in der Sonne zu glitzern, als ich mir eine kleine Menge Tinktur in die Hand goss. Ich roch genüsslich an der schillernden Flüssigkeit und inhalierte begierig den Duft. Madame Dubois hatte ihre Rezeptur dahingegen verfeinert, dass die Tinktur für jede Besitzerin einzigartig roch, explizit gesagt: nach den Gerüchen, die die Anwenderin als besonders anziehend oder gar erregend empfand, ähnlich wie bei einem Liebestrank. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte zu identifizieren, wonach mich der Geruch diesmal erinnerte. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, der Geruch war diesmal sehr herb und maskulin. Mir stockte der Atem und mein Gesicht wurde augenblicklich knallrot. Ich wusste nun genau, wonach mich der Geruch so intensiv erinnerte. Eben diesen Geruch hatte ich bereits gestern Abend in der Nase gehabt, als James frisch geduscht zu mir ins neu bezogene Bett gestiegen war. Ich schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf, Strähnen fielen mir in die Stirn, als ich anfing die Tinktur sanft in die Spitzen einzumassieren. Ich war immer wieder aufs Neue von mir verblüfft, wenn es darum ging, wie sehr ich diesem Mann bereits verfallen war. Ich war mehr als überrascht, als James mich so kurz nach unserem Schulabschluss gebeten hatte, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen. Besonders die kostbaren letzten Monate in Hogwarts sind wie im Fluge vergangen. So viele Ereignisse reihten sich aneinander, unzähligen Gespräche mit Lehrern und Freunden und die daraus entstandenen Diskussionsrunden. Immer wieder wurde die Zeit nach Hogwarts thematisiert, da so viele Entscheidungen bevorstanden, geschweige den von den Abschlussprüfungen. Umso weniger hatte ich mit James plötzlicher Frage gerechnet. Jedoch wenn man die Ereignisse zusammenfassend betrachtet, war dies wohl das Offensichtlichste in der ganzen Zeit gewesen. Es ging mir wohl wie vielen anderen Abschlussschülern auch, es kreisten so viele Gespräche um die immer dringender werdende Frage: Was mache ich nach Hogwarts? Wir alle liebten dieses Schloss mit seinen Ländereien, seinen Geheimgängen und seinen Geistern. Für mich war es immer ein abstrakter, unvorstellbarer Gedanke gewesen, dass alles irgendwann ein Ende haben sollte und dass ich dorthin nicht mehr zurückkehren werde. Ich wurde immer etwas wehmütig, wenn ich an Hogwarts dachte. Ich vermisste einfach alles an diesem Ort: den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, die große Halle, den Unterricht, vielleicht nicht unbedingt Peeves, den unerträglichen Poltergeist, aber die Lehrer, den verbotenen Wald, Hagrid, den Wildhüter… Ich könnte stundenlang vor mich hinträumen und in Erinnerungen schwelgen, aber mein Magen meldete sich mit einem leisen Knurren. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr über der klauenfüßigen Badewanne: ich war schon über 20 Minuten hier und James war bestimmt schon am verhungern. Es wurde höchste Zeit sich fertig zu machen, schließlich hatten wir heute noch einiges vor. Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs föhnte ich mir in sekundenschnelle die Haare trocken, putzte mir hastig die Zähne und warf mir meinen seidenen Morgenrock über. Meine Haare band ich noch schnell zu einem lockeren Knoten und steckte den Zauberstab zur sicheren Aufbewahrung in die Frisur. Ich blickte mich noch schnell im Badezimmer um, ich hatte mein silbernes Armband nicht mehr um, was ich von meinen Eltern zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt bekomme habe. Ein feines silbernes Kettchen mit einem kleinen Hexenhut als Anhänger. Doch es war hier nirgendwo, sicherlich hatte es sich im Schlafzimmer gelöst und lag nun zwischen den Lacken. Als ich noch etwas zerstreut zur Tür trat und sie schwungvoll öffnete fragte ich schon: „James, hast du mein silbernes Arm…“ Abrupt brach ich meinen Satz ab, da ich Remus und Sirius starrend an unserem Esstisch entdeckte. Etwas peinlich berührt schloss ich hastig meinen Morgenmantel und versuchte mein Gesicht zu bewahren. „Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass wir so früh morgens schon Besuch haben“ nuschelte ich noch etwas verlegen, als ich mich neben Remus auf den Stuhl gleiten ließ. „Ist die Post schon da?“ fragte ich etwas angespannt. Schlagartig schlugen alle ihre Augen nieder und schauten sehr betreten zu Boden. „Lily, Schatz.“ fing James an. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, James nannte mich sonst nie „Schatz“. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meiner Bauchgegend breit und ich fing an auf meinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf die Zeitung, die wieder fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet auf dem kleinen Tischchen lag. Mein ungutes Gefühl verwandelte sich in helle Panik, als ich fast flehend James anschaute. Er mied immer noch meinen Blick, machte jedoch einen kleinen Schritt in meine Richtung. „Es ist wieder passiert.“ hauchte ich dünn. „Ist es diesmal jemand den wir kennen?“ fragte ich panisch. Meine Hände wurden fahrig, ich wollte mich an etwas festkrallen. Angst breitete sich in meinem Körper aus und fuhr wie Gift in jede einzelne meiner Zellen. Endlich fanden meine Finger den Saum meines Morgenmantels und sie zerknüllten grob den empfindlichen Stoff. James kniete sich bedächtig hin, sodass wir nun auf Augenhöhe waren. Wie genau er diese Bewegung vollführte, ohne das Handtuch zu verlieren, was ihm immer noch um die Hüften geschlungen war, war mir schleierhaft. Mein Herz klopfte heftig in meiner Brust und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu. James schaute mir tief in die Augen und legte seine warme Hand auf meine unruhigen Hände. „Ava wird vermisst.“ sagte er heiser. Unmittelbar stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen, meine Schultern fingen an zu beben und ein gigantisches Schluchzen baute sich in meiner Brust auf. Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in mir breit, den tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich schon, dass ich Ava nie wieder lebend zu Gesicht bekommen werde. Ich war mir der absoluten Wahrheut bewusst, dass ihr Verschwinden gleichzusetzen ist mit Folter und Mord. Ich trauerte, um meine engste und gütigste Vertraute, um meine Freundin, die es wahrhaftig nicht verdient hatte, so aus dem Leben gerissen zu werden. Wir hatten uns in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts kennengelernt und direkt auf anhieb verstanden. Zum Schluss waren wir beide so stolz gewesen, dass wir trotz Muggelblut, zu den besten Abschlussschülern Hogwarts gehört hatten. Der Hohn und der Spott der Slytherins hatte uns in unserer Sache immer weiter bestärkt möglichst viel über die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen zu lernen, um ihren Vorsprung aufzuholen, wenn nicht sogar diesen zu überholen. Ich stand auf und griff tränenblind nach der Zeitung. Ich musste den Artikel mit eigenen Augen lesen, um begreifen zu können, dass Ava wirklich verloren war. Immer wieder musste ich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen fahren, um die brennenden Tränen wegzuwischen. „Roy und Oscar werden auch vermisst.“ sagte ich tonlos und die Zeitung glitt mir aus den Händen. Unerklärliche, verzweifelte Wut stieg in mir auf. „Sie waren es!“ brüllte ich nun unaufhaltsam, den ich verstand, wer so unbarmherzig sein konnte. Wer sonst hatte es auf Muggelstämmige abgesehen? Wer lässt sonst zum Spaß Mugglestämmige verschwinden, foltern und ermorden? Sieht das den sonst keiner? Ist das Ministerium blind? Warum werden wir nicht beschützt? Die letzten Worte schrie ich aus vollem Halse. „Ava hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich!“ schluchzte ich und brach zusammen. Mein Schmerz und mein Kummer hatte mich übermannt und ich wollte ihn nur noch in meiner Trauer ertränken. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass James starke Arme sich um mich gelegt hatten und mich langsam hin und her wiegten. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und streichelte mit den Fingern sachte meinen Rücken, während ich vor Schluchzern bebend meinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Remus und Sirius saßen auf meiner anderen Seite und auch ihre warmen Hände spürte ich an meinem Rücken. In ihren Augen funkelten Tränen, auch sie spürten den Schmerz, die Angst und die Sorgen. Ich wollte ihre Wärme spüren, sie beschützen und sie in Sicherheit wiegen. Ich wusste, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn auch nur einem einzelnen meiner Liebsten etwas passieren würde.   
Wir lagen uns lange in den Armen, weinten und wiegten uns gegenseitig. Irgendwann mussten wir uns wohl voneinander gelöst haben, den ich schien weggenickt zu sein. Ich fand mich eingemummelt in einem der gemütlichen Gryffindorsessel, umschlungen in einer kuscheligen Steppdecke, wieder. Ich hörte leises Gemurmel aus der Küche kommen, die Jungs schienen sich eingehend zu unterhalten. Ab und zu konnte ich James wütendes Flüstern vernehmen. Ich setzte mich aus dem Sessel auf und strich mir mit den Fingern über die brennenden, roten Augen. Ich fühlte mich sehr erschöpft und der Kummer um Ava saß mir noch sehr tief in den Knochen. Bei dem Gedanken an sie, entfuhr mir nochmals ein leises Schluchzen. Die Steppdecke rutschte mir von den Schultern, als ich nach meinem Zauberstab Ausschau hielt. Ich entdeckte ihn auf dem Kaminsims und ich griff begierig danach, um hastig zu murmeln: „Auscultare“. Mit Hilfe des Abhörzaubers, konnte ich James Stimme leise aus dem Zauberstab kommen hören. Unglaublich, sie hatten glatt vergessen sich mit einem Zauber abzuschirmen. „Nein, ich finde es viel zu gefährlich. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord.“ zischte James in diesem Moment. „Seit wann schert es dich, wie gefährlich eine Sache ist? Du bist doch sonst immer an vorderster Front.“ flüsterte Sirius außer sich zurück. „Ich finde Lily ist selbst in der Lage zu entscheiden, ob sie beitreten möchte oder nicht. Du darfst sie nicht unterschätzen, James.“ warf Remus ruhig ein. „Das weiß ich!“ raunte James zähneknirschend. „Sie wird die Nächste sein, wenn ich sie nicht beschütze.“ Ich sah es förmlich vor meinem inneren Auge, wie James sich verzweifelt durch die Haare fuhr. Empörung machte sich in mir breit, heute fuhren meine Gefühle aber richtig Achterbahn. Ich bin durchaus in der Verfassung meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und auch die entsprechenden Konsequenzen zu tragen, wenn nötig. Ich hob rasch den Lauschzauber mit „Finite“ auf und schritt hohen Hauptes zum Esstisch hinüber. Die Jungs hatten augenblicklich aufgehört zu flüstern und schauten ertappt zu mir hinüber. Remus stand leicht lächelnd von seinem Stuhl auf und fragte: „Lily, wie geht es dir? Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“ Dankend nickend setzte ich mich neben James. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt übergeworfen und schaute mich mit einem intensiven Blick durch seine runde Brille an. „Es geht mir gut. Was gibt es da Aufregendes zu besprechen?“ fragte ich ruhig in die Runde. „Entschuldige, wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Es ist nichts.“ antwortete James hastig. „Sirius, bitte.“ bat er Sirius resigniert. Sirius warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu und sagte etwas hochmütig: „Wir hatten über den Orden des Phönix gesprochen. Ich will ihm beitreten.“ „Was für ein Orden?“ fragte ich erstaunt zurück. James sank etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl und knirschte: „Ich halte es für keine gute Idee uns so in den Fokus zu stellen. Das lenkt nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf uns.“ Dabei schaute er insbesondere mich an. „Was genau meinst du mit Aufmerksamkeit? Abstämmig von Muggeln zu sein ist keine Behinderung.“ sagte ich angriffslustig. James wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als Sirius ihn rasch unterbrach: „Der Orden des Phönix ist eine Geheimorganisation, die von Dumbeldore ins Leben gerufen wurde. Er und einige andere talentierte Hexen und Zauberer haben sich zusammengeschlossen, um im Verborgenen gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten.“ „Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, woher du diese Informationen herbekommst.“ raunte Remus milde beeindruckt. Sirius sah nun sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus und fläzte sich auf seinem Stuhl, dessen bewusst, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit genoss. „Nun erklär schon, woher du das schon wieder aufgeschnappt hast.“ entgegnete ich ihm mit den Augen rollend. Langsam setze er sich auf und beugte sich geheimnistuerisch leicht vor: „Ich war gestern Abend noch etwas in Hogsmeade unterwegs, als ich Professor McGonagalle und den alten Professor Flitwick in den drei Besen verschwinden sah.“ Er beugte sich noch ein Stück etwas tiefer vor, wir taten es ihm verschwörerisch gleich. Er fuhr kühl vor: „Sie sahen sehr besorgt aus und sie haben sich angeregt flüsternd unterhalten. Es weckte mein Interesse und ich witterte meine Chance.“ Bei diesen Worten lehnte er sich stolz zurück, verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf und schlug seinen linken Knöchel über das rechte Knie. Er sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus und mit funkenden Augen erzählte er lässig weiter: „Da habe ich mich kurzerhand in einer der dunklen Gassen in den schwarzen Hund verwandelt und bin zwischen den Beinen der anderen Gäste zu ihnen hin. Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort von ihnen mitangehört.“ prahlte er weiter. Etwas gewaltiges baute sich in meinem Inneren auf und suchte sich seinen Weg nach draußen: Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, wie Sirius, verwandelt in den großen schwarzen Hund, sich unter Flitwichs baumelnden Beinen unter dem Tisch verschanzt und mit aufgestellten Ohren versucht alles mitanzuhören, musste ich einfach vor Lachen brüllen. Nun rannen mir erneut Tränen die Wangen hinunter und ich musste mir den schmerzenden Bauch halten, um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen. Mein Lachen schien ansteckend zu sein, den auch Remus und James stimmten in mein Lachen ein und konnten sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Sirius musste sich bewusst geworden sein, was für ein Bild er heraufbeschworen hatte und grinste etwas verlegen in die Runde. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis wir uns wieder alle etwas beruhigt hatten, da immer wieder jemand neues anfing loszuprusten und somit das Gelächter aufs Neue in Gang brachte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fragte Remus nach Luft ringend: „Was genau haben sie den erzählt?“ Sirius blickte nun ungewöhnlich ernst in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und antwortete: „Sie haben gesagt, dass Dumbeldore es leid ist auf den Zaubereiminister einzureden und dass es nun an der Zeit ist, sich gegen die Dunklen zu erheben. Voldemort und seinen Todessern müssen endlich Grenzen aufgezeigt werden, dass Mugglemorden und die Entführungen müssen ein Ende finden.“ Eine angespannte Stille bereitete sich aus und die Freunde schauten sich gegenseitig erwartungsvoll an. Ich erhob mich langsam und stütze mich mit beiden Händen auf dem Esstisch ab. „Sirius, ich habe noch nie eine bessere Idee von dir gehört. Wenn nicht schon das Ministerium sich erhebt, dann müssen wir das wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen. Für Ava.“ und meine Stimme strotze nur so voller Enthusiasmus und Tatendrang. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns das mal genauer anschauen. Sirius? Wie sollen wir uns eigentlich mit dem Orden in Verbindung setzen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nicht einfach so zu Dumbeldore ins Büro marschieren können und ihm zu eröffnen, dass wir von seinem Geheimbund wissen.“ Fügte Remus hinzu. „Schön das du fragst.“ Strahlte Sirius ihn an. „Zufälligerweise haben die beiden von einem Treffen heute Abend gesprochen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, soll es im Eberkopf stattfinden.“ Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich mit einem angespannten Blick an James. Auch die anderen beiden schauten ihn gespannt an, abwartend. James hingegen saß weiterhin mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl, den rechten Knöchel locker über das linke Knie geschlagen und schaute stur in eine Ecke. „Ich kann euch sowieso nicht davon abbringen, daher was soll´s? Ich bin dabei, wenigstens kann ich euch so den Hals immer wieder aus der Schlinge ziehen. Wegen euch werden wir noch allesamt draufgehen.“ Presste er zwischen seinen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. Als Antwort jubelten die beiden Jungs und prosteten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Kaffeebechern zu. Sie schienen sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst zu sein, James hingegen sah alles andere als erfreut aus. Die Sorge zeichnete sich auf seiner Stirn ab und um ihn etwas zu beruhigen stellte ich mich hinter ihn und schlang meine Arme um seine Schultern. Ich beugte mich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du hattest Recht, es wird ein aufregender Tag. Vielleicht etwas anders, als du dir das vorgestellt hast. Aber es wird schon alles gut gehen.“ Er schluckte hörbar und drückte zur Antwort meine Hand. Ich löste mich von ihm, ein Blick auf die Uhr über dem Herd sagte mir, dass wir noch den ganzen Nachmittag hatten, um uns auf das Treffen vorzubereiten. Ein ungewöhnlich lautes Geräusch übertönte nun das Gejubel der beiden Rumtreiber, mein Magen meldete sich lautstark mit einem langen, schmerzhaften Knurren. „Zeit für Lunch! Nein, bleib sitzen. Ich mach das schon.“ Sagte Remus schnell, als James Anstalten machte aufzustehen. Remus schwang kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab und ein Topf flog surrend aus dem Küchenschrank, stellte sich mit einem Plopp auf die Herdplatte und füllte sich wie von Zauberhand mit Wasser. Kartoffeln, Karotten, Zwiebeln und etwas Speck flogen herbei, blieben in der Luft schweben und sprangen aus ihren Schalen. Fasziniert beobachtet ich, wie ein Messer die einzelnen Zutaten viertelte und sie nacheinander in den dampfenden Topf fielen. Ein Kochlöffel rührte stetig alle paar Sekunden die brodelnde Brühe um. Ein betörender Duft von Eintopf machte sich in der Küche breit und mein Magen meldete sich verlangend zu Wort. „In 5 Minuten ist es fertig.“ schmunzelte Remus und schwang abermals den Zauberstab. Mehl, Wasser und Hefe flogen herbei und wurden grob von einem Nudelholz bearbeitet. Der fertige Teig schob sich, wie von selbst in den Backofen und backte vor sich hin. Erstaunt schaute ich Remus an: „Wo hast du das den nur gelernt? Jedes Mal, wenn James oder ich versuchen zu kochen, explodiert die halbe Küche.“ lachte ich. „Es ist Übungssache. Meinem Vater und mir ging es am Anfang auch nicht anders. Mom hatte sonst immer gekocht. Ich musste es früh lernen.“ Sagte er schulterzuckend. Remus hatte bei einem nächtlichen Überfall von Fenrir Greyback vor einigen Jahren seine Mutter verloren. Sie hatte es noch ins St. Mungos geschafft, erlag jedoch ihren schweren Verletzungen. Er sprach nicht oft von seiner Mutter. Eine Woge der Zuneigung überflutete mich und ich sagte mit warmer Stimme zu Remus: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es vorzüglich schmecken wird. Bei Gelegenheit können wir doch mal zusammen kochen.“ Zur Antwort lächelte er mich scheu an. „Wo ist überhaupt den schon wieder Peter abgeblieben?“ fragte ich die beiden. „Oh ich bin mir sicher, dass er den halben Tag in seinem Bett verschlafen hat.“ anwortete Sirius und streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl aus. „Aber wollen wir ihn heute Abend nicht mitnehmen?“ fragte ich etwas überrascht. Die vier waren sonst doch immer so unzertrennlich. „Doch schon, wir sammeln ihn auf dem Weg ein.“ Lächelte er schelmisch. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als James leise meinte: „Lily, willst du dir nicht langsam mal was anziehen? Ich decke solange den Tisch.“ Ich schaute an mir herunter und stellte mit einem erneuten Schrecken fest, dass mein Morgenmantel sich zum wiederholten Male gelöst hatte und tief blicken ließ. Sirius und Remus fühlten sich unübersehbar ertappt und schauten nun betont in endgegengesetzte Richtungen. Hastig zog ich den Gürtel fester um mich und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.   
„Was für ein Tag.“ seufzte ich, als ich vor den offenen Schranktüren stand. Ich griff in Gedanken versunken nach einem weichen, weißen Pullover und suchte nach einer engen schwarzen Hose. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass meine Augen immer noch leicht gerötet waren. Ich strich mir über das Gesicht und versuchte meine verknoteten Haare mit einer Bürste zu bändigen. „Ava.“ Flüsterte ich leise. „Es tut mir so leid.“


	3. Peter

Ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel durch die dreckigen Gardinen und strahlte mir direkt ins Gesicht. Unsanft geweckt richtete ich mich auf und streckte gähnend meine Arme aus. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es später Nachmittag war. Müde fuhr ich mir durch das lichter werdende Haar und tastete langsam nach meinem Zauberstab. Die Spitze lugte zwischen den leicht müffelnden Lacken hervor und ich griff danach. Durch ein kurzes Schnippen schwangen die Gardinen ruckartig auf und fielen mit einem lautem Reißen aus ihrer Halterung. Ein entnervtes Seufzen entfuhr mir und ich schleuderte meinen Zauberstab wütend in eine Ecke. Frustriert stieg ich aus dem Bett und hob die zusammengesunkenen Gardinen auf. Gestern war es wieder spät geworden, diese elende Sabberhexe hatte mich den ganzen Abend noch Drachenmist umfüllen und Pakete sortieren lassen. Es war erbärmlich in einer flöh verseuchten Magischen Menagerie arbeiten zu müssen, um ein paar Sickel zu verdienen. Und das bisschen ging auch noch für die Miete dieses stinkenden Rattenlochs drauf, dachte ich verbittert. Wer hätte bitte ahnen können, dass Mutter mich nach einem Monat schon rauswirft? Ein Wunder, dass sie mir nicht noch einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. „Ein Taugenichts bist du! Geh und such dir Arbeit!“ hatte sie noch gekeift bevor sie meinen Koffer auf die Straße geworfen hatte. Mit einem letzten verachteten Blick hatte sie noch gesagt: „Merlin sei Dank, erlebt dein Vater nicht mehr, was für eine Schande du geworden bist.“ Missmutig griff ich nach meinem Umhang und warf ihn mir um die Schultern, ich fröstelte leicht und schaute mich hungrig nach etwas essbarem um. Am Fußende des Bettes lag eine angebrochene Packung mit Kesselkuchen. Ich griff begierig danach und stopfte mir die labbrigen Stücke in den Mund. Als ich gesättigt die fettigen Finger an den Lacken abwischte, bemerkte ich die Eule, die vor dem geschlossenen Fenster hektisch auf und ab flatterte. Mit einem großen Satz war ich beim Fenster und riss es ungeschickt auf. Mit einem lauten Knacken, löste sich die Befestigung und das Fenster hing nur noch halb in den Angeln. Ein leises Fluchen entglitt mir und ich versuchte das Fenster mit beiden Händen im Rahmen zu halten, während die Eule sich durch den schmalen Spalt hindurchzwängte. Holzstücke und Federn bedeckten den Boden, während die kleine Eule wütend fiepend im kleinen Zimmer herumflatterte, unschlüssig wo sie landen konnte. Als ich versuchte die Eule mit ein paar Handbewegungen zu beruhigen, entglitt mir das Fenster und es fiel mit einem lauten Knall aus dem Rahmen und landetet zu allem Unglück direkt auf meinen Fuß. Sofort schossen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich jaulte auf vor Schmerz. Auf einem Bein hüpfend hielt ich mir den pochenden Fuß und fluchte wüste Beschimpfungen. Durch die Wand hindurch ertönte plötzlich ein wildes Hämmern: „Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten! Geht das Ganze auch mal etwas Leiser? Ständig dieser Lärm.“ Die Muggelnachbarn waren nicht begeistert gewesen, als ich vor zwei Wochen in die leerstehende Einzimmerwohnung einzog. Ehrlich gesagt, war keiner hier sonderlich erfreut oder freundlich. Aber von dem bisschen Geld, was ich zur Verfügung hatte, konnte ich mir kein Loft im Londoner Stadtzentrum leisten. Daher musste mit dem winzigen Appartement in Hackney Vorlieb nehmen und versuchen mit dem Job in der Winkelgasse über die Runden zu kommen. Auf Hilfe von meiner Familie konnte ich nicht zählen, da ich in den Augen meiner Mutter eine einzige Enttäuschung war und mein Vater schon vor Jahren verschwand. Mum gab mir immer die Schuld dafür, dass er sie verlassen hatte. Seinen Weggang hatte sie nie verkraftet, daher ertrank sie ihren Kummer gerne in Feuerwiskey. So gesehen war es vielleicht doch kein großer Verlust von zu Hause rausgeflogen zu sein.  
Ein zorniges Fiepen ließ mich aufblicken: die Eule hatte endlich einen Platz gefunden, an dem sie sich niederlassen konnte und streckte schon seit einigen Sekunden voller Ungeduld das linke Bein aus. Eine kleine Pergamentrolle war dort befestigt und ich erkannte Sirius enge Handschrift darauf. Mit meinem pochenden Fuß humpelte ich zu der Eule hin und versuchte fahrig den festen Knoten zu entwirren. Kaum hatte sich der Knoten gelöst, schwang sie auch schon ihre Flügel. Zum Abschied hinterließ sie mir noch einen kleinen Haufen auf dem Boden, ehe sie aus dem offenen Fenster flatterte. Diese verdammte Eule, wetterte ich, während ich mit steifen Fingern das winzige Pergament entrollte, auf dem in fein säuberlicher Handschrift stand: 

Hallo Wurmschwanz, oder sollte ich lieber einen guten Morgen wünschen?   
Wir haben etwas herausgefunden und wollen dem heute Abend auf den Grund gehen. Komm gegen 6 zu Krone & Lily.   
Tatze

Das hörte sich wieder vielversprechend an. Was haben die vier den nun schon wieder ausgeheckt? Ständig stürzen sich James und Sirius Hals über Kopf in Gefahr und irgendwann wird das für uns alle noch böse enden. Was ist an einem gemütlichen Leben so verwerflich? Ich schaute erneut auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es 20 vor 6. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen suchte ich nach meinen Stiefeln und griff nach meinem noch in der Ecke liegenden Zauberstab. Jetzt musste ich mich wirklich beeilen. Da ich keinen Kamin im Appartement stehen hatte, konnte ich auch nicht mittels Flohpulver reisen. Abgesehen davon, dass es zu viel Aufwand gekostet hätte, diesen an dem Flohnetzwerk anschließen zu lassen. Mir blieb, mit Blick auf die Uhr, nur noch die Möglichkeit zu apparieren. Ich hasste es zu Apparieren, ich hatte die Prüfung erst beim 3ten und letzten Versuch vor ein paar Wochen bestanden und ich musste zugeben, dass es sehr knapp gewesen war. Ich mochte dieses erdrückende Gefühl nicht, welches zwangsweise durch das Verschwinden an einem Ort und das Materialisieren an einem anderen Ort entstand. Ich schaute mich nochmals kurz im Zimmer um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nichts Wertvolles vergessen hatte. Aber bis auf die verstreuten, dreckigen Klamotten, das kaputte Fenster und das Eulenhäufchen befand sich nicht mehr viel im Zimmer, was man hätte stehlen wollen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer wand ich mich schließlich um und trat auf den schäbigen Hausflur. Plötzlich wurde die Tür nebenan aufgerissen und ein stämmiger glatzköpfiger Muggel stand im Türrahmen: „Freundchen, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Du bist zu laut!“ knurrte er bedrohlich. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen drückte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und stammelte: „Eeee…esss…. tu—uut… mi—iir… Leeeii—iid. Kommt…nicht wieder vooor.“ „Es ist nur so. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir wirklich leid tut. Ich dachte, ich hatte dir meinen Standpunkt bereits letztes Mal in allen Einzelheiten erklärt.“ sagte er bedrohlich und kam einen Schritt näher. Ein ängstliches Quicken entwich mir und mein Zauberstab drückte sich stechend in meine Seite. In heller Panik tastete ich nach ihm, doch ungeschickt wie ich war, rutschte er zwischen meinen schwitzigen Fingern hindurch und landete klappernd auf dem Flur. Alarmiert schaute der muskelbepackte Muggel auf den Boden und wisperte bedrohlich: „Wolltest du mich mit diesem Ding erstechen?“ Außerstande ihm eine Antwort zu geben, brüllte er nun lauter: „Ich wiederhole: Wolltest du mich mit einem Bleistift erstechen?“. Schützend warf ich die Arme über den Kopf, doch es war schon zu spät. Eine Faust erwischte meine Nase und ein ekelerregendes Knacken sagte mir, dass sie gebrochen war. Augenblicklich floss ein Blutstrom aus beiden Nasenlöchern und benetzte meinen Umhang. Angeekelt ließ der Muggel von mir ab und wischte seine Faust an seinem weißen Unterhemd ab. „Ich hoffe das war für dich eine Lehre. Das nächste Mal kommst du nicht so glimpflich davon.“ spuckte er und verschwand mit einem lauten Türknallen in seiner Wohnung. Erniedrigt und verletzt saß ich noch einige Sekunden auf dem Boden und versuchte zu verstehen, was in den letzten Minuten vorgefallen ist. Mit einem Ärmel fuhr ich vorsichtig über meine lädierte Nase und zuckte vor Schmerzen leicht zusammen. Sie blutete immer noch stark und große, rote Flecken machten sich nun auch auf meinem Pullover breit. Ich rappelte mich langsam auf und griff nach meinem Zauberstab. Es war ein Glücksfall, dass der Glatzkopf ihn nicht zerbrochen hatte. Abermals machte sich Frust in mir breit und kleine feine Funken sprühten aus meinem Zauberstab. Ich war es langsam leid herumgeschubst zu werden, es wurde Zeit, dass ich mir nicht alles gefallen ließ. Ein Blick auf meine ramponierte Armbanduhr zeigte mir, dass es schon nach 6 war. Ich war schon zu spät, daher sah ich keinen Sinn mehr darin, mich jetzt noch zu beeilen. Langsam trottete ich in Richtung Treppenhaus und humpelte die Stufen schwerfällig hinunter. Der Aufzug war wie immer defekt, und wenn er nicht defekt war stank er bestialisch nach Pisse. Unten angekommen, schaute ich mich unauffällig auf der Straße um. Einige verkleidete Kinder waren mit ihren Eltern unterwegs und wohl auf der Jagd nach Halloweensüßigkeiten. An der Straßenecke standen ein paar Jugendliche und johlten die passierenden Eltern mit ihren Kindern von der Seite an. Sie hatten eine Mülltonne angezündeten und tranken im Feuerschein ihre Biere leer. Die Eltern zogen ihre Kinder hastig an ihnen vorbei und beeilten sich die Straße so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Neidisch schaute ich ihnen hinterher, wie gerne würde ich auch dieses Rattenloch hinter mir lassen. Seufzend schaute ich nun in die endgegengesetzte Richtung zur dunklen Sackgasse. Es widerstrebte mir dort hinzugehen, aber das war der einzige Ort in der ganzen Straße an dem man unentdeckt disapparieren konnte. Ich huschte an den flackernden Laternen vorbei und verschwand im Schatten der Gasse. Zumindest hatte ich heute einmal Glück, denn die Gasse war menschenleer. Lediglich ein paar Ratten wühlten im Müll auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem herum. Angespannt versuchte ich mir die goldene Dreierregel zum Disapparieren in Erinnerung zu rufen: 

1\. Destination: Man muss sich ganz auf das Ziel konzentrieren.  
2\. Determination: Der Wille muss den ganzen Körper beseelen und bis in die letzte Zelle vordringen.  
3\. Deliberation: Mit Bedacht und einer zielgerichteten Drehbewegung verschwindet der Apparierende dann vom Ursprungsort und materialisiert sich am Zielort wieder. 

Konzentriert kniff ich die Augen zu und stellte mir den Lastenaufzug zu James und Lily´s Wohnung vor. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in meinen Gliedmaßen breit, während ich mich auf der Stelle zu drehen begann. Mit einer letzten Drehung verschwamm die dunkle Gasse vor meinen Augen und das erdrückende Gefühl, als würde man durch einen engen Gartenschlauch gequetscht, stellte sich ein. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen und ich erkannte erleichtert, dass ich nicht unweit vom Aufzug erschienen war. So schnell wie das erdrückende Gefühl aufgekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden und ich konnte wieder tief durchatmen. Die Blutung hatte aufgehört, aber ich spürte die stetig wachsende Schwellung an meinem Nasenrücken. Ich hoffte, dass Lily mir einen Trank gegen die pochenden Schmerzen geben und James die Nase wieder gerade zaubern konnte. Breitbeinig stellte ich mich vor die Aufzugtüren und sagte mit klarer Stimme: „Krone ist der Beste“. Die Türen glitten mit einem leisen Quietschen auf und eine kühle Aufzugsstimme sagte: „Willkommen Wurmschwanz“. Ich trat ein und der altertümliche Lastenaufzug setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung, nachdem die Türen abermals quietschend zuglitten. Kaum oben angekommen ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Bellen. Erschrocken drückte ich mich fest gegen das Eisen der Aufzugswand und kramte nach meinem Zauberstab. Ein Schattenhund sprang bellend um mich herum und versuchte mit seiner Schattenzunge über mein Gesicht zu lecken. Ich versuchte ihn mit den Händen wegzudrücken, doch ich griff ins Leere. „Leute, was um Merlin´s Bart ist das für ein Ding?“ keuchte ich hervor, während ich mich langsam aus dem Aufzug heraus tastete. „Finite.“ ertönte es aus dem Inneren der Wohnung und das Hundebellen verstummte sofort. „Mensch, Wurmschwanz. Da bist du ja endlich, was hat den so lang-..“ brach es ab, als James mich erblickte. Lily folgte ihm aus der Küche und fragte schockiert: „Was ist den mit dir passiert?! Oh Gott Peter, setzt dich hierhin. Ich hole dir sofort was gegen die Schmerzen.“ und sie deutete auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch. Remus und Sirius erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und fragten gleichzeitig: „Wer war das?“ Ich schleppte mich zum Esszimmer und ließ mich auf den Stuhl, auf den Lily gedeutet hatte, plumpsend fallen. „Ich hatte heute etwas viel Pech gehabt.“ begann ich zu erklären. Lily kam mit fliegenden Haaren zum Tisch geeilt, ein kleines grünes Fläschchen in der Hand und sagte: „Hier, das ist für dich. Trink das aus. Damit sollten die Schmerzen sofort verschwinden.“ Dankend nahm ich ihr den Flakon ab und entkorkte ihn mit einer Hand. Als der Trank meine Lippen benetzte machte sich eine angenehme Wärme in meiner Mitte breit und löschte den brennenden Schmerz in meiner Nase und auch das unangenehme Pochen in meinem Fuß wurde zunehmend schwächer. Kaum hatte ich den Flakon abgesetzt, stellte sich auch schon James breitbeinig vor mich und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf mein Gesicht. „Wurmschwanz, beweg dich jetzt am besten nicht, sonst wird sie noch schief. Eclipsi!“. Ein erneutes ekelerregendes Knacken ertönte und mit einem unsanften Ruck richtete sich meine Nase wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form. „Auuuuuuu.“ heulte ich vor Schreck auf. „Stell dich nicht so an, das hat nicht wehgetan.“ grinste James und Sirius stellte sich neben ihn und meinte: „Glückwunsch, jetzt sieht er besser aus als vorher. Aber Wurmschwanz, jetzt mal im Ernst. Was ist passiert?“ Ich strich mit den Fingern über meine frisch gerichtete Nase, um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch wirklich gerade war und in Gedanken formulierte ich bereits eine Ausrede, aber Lily kam mir zuvor und unterbrach: „Peter, du kannst dich gerne im Badezimmer etwas frisch machen. Ich leg dir gleich einen Pullover von James vor die Tür. Deinen kannst du in den Wäschekorb werfen, ich wasche ihn für dich bei der nächsten Wäsche mit.“ Dankend erhob ich mich vom Stuhl und machte mich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. James, Sirius und Remus setzen gerade dazu an noch etwas zu sagen, aber Lily schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf „Gebt ihm noch etwas Zeit.“ murmelte sie ihnen leise zu. Ich tat so als hätte ich nichts gehört und flüchtete regelrecht ins Badezimmer. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich die Tür öffnete. Der Raum war fast so groß, wie meine ganze Wohnung. Das letzte Mal als ich drin gewesen war, war es noch eine reine Baustelle. Aber Lily und James schienen sich nun einig geworden zu sein, wie das Badezimmer auszusehen hatte. Graue Fliesen in Betonoptik bedeckten den Boden und gingen in die bodenebene Dusche über, die von einem dunkelgrauen Sichtschutz umrahmt wurde. Die schwarzmatten Carbonduscharmaturen waren in einer Felswand eingelassen, die wie eine jahrtausendalte moosbedeckte Höhle aus den Tropen aussah. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass das Wasser während des Duschens wie ein Regenschauer auf einen hinabtropfte und leise Musik aus den Wänden ertönte. Passend dazu stand vor dem deckenhohen Rundglasfenster mit Blick auf die Towerbridge eine freistehende Granitbadewanne. Ich stellte mich vor das Fenster und beobachtete einige Sekunden lang die verschwommenen vorbeifahrenden Muggels in ihren Autos, während ich mich seufzend meines blutüberströmten Umhangs und fleckigen Pullovers entledigte. Achtlos warf ich die Sachen in den Wäschekorb, der nicht weit von einigen Schränkchen an der dunkelgraugefliesten Wand stand. Als ich an mir hinabblickte, sah ich, dass einige Spritzer Blut auch mein T-Shirt besudelt hatten, hastig blickte ich mich nach einem der flauschigen Handtücher um. Dabei blieb mein Blick an dem riesigen Spiegel über den Waschbecken hängen. Ein leuchtendes, warmes Licht ging vom Spiegel aus als ich hineinblickte. Ich erschrak leicht, als ich mein Spiegelbild erkannte: Ein blasses, blutüberströmtes Gesicht starrte mir entgegen und ich musste mich vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich mein Gesicht war. Die Schwellungen und Blutergüsse von dem Faustschlag gingen dank des Trankes langsam zurück, doch das mittlerweile getrocknete Blut ist bis hinunter zu meinem Halsende geflossen. Ich trat näher an eines der Waschbecken und drehte einen der Wasserhähne voll auf. Warmes, klares Wasser floss über meine Hände und ich begann mir das Gesicht und den Hals zwanghaft zu waschen. Es war so ein gutes Gefühl den Schmutz und die schrecklichen Erinnerungen des heutigen Tages vom Körper zu waschen und zuzusehen, wie sie den Abfluss hinuntergespült wurden. Ich wusch mich solange, bis das abfließende Wasser sich nicht mehr rot färbte. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete ich mich auf und griff nach einem Handtuch, um mich abzutrocknen. Ein erneuter Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass ich nun wesentlicher besser aussah und dass die Verletzungen fast vollkommen verschwunden waren. „Was machst du nur?“ murmelte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu und schaute mir dabei fest in die Augen, stumpfe graue Augen starrten zurück. Ein leises Klopfen ließ mich zusammenfahren. „Peter? Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe hier einen Pullover für dich. Ich komme jetzt rein, okay?“ Mit großen Schritten war ich schon an der Tür und öffnete sie einen spaltbreit, bevor Lily auch nur eine Hand an den Türgriff gelegt hatte. „Oh ja. Es geht mir gut. Vielen Dank für den Pullover. Ich ziehe ihn gleich an. Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten, dann komme ich raus.“ antwortete ich ihr abgehakt, als ich sie abwimmeln wollte. Ich wollte ihr gerade den Pullover abnehmen und ihr danach direkt die Tür vor der Nase schließen, doch Lily konnte man nicht so schnell mit ein paar Floskeln loswerden. Sie drückte sich gegen die Tür und meinte: „Lass mich bitte nochmal deine Wunden genauer anschauen, vielleicht brauchst du noch einen Trank.“ Resigniert ließ ich die Tür los und schlurfte zur Badewanne, wo ich mich auf dem Wannenrand niederließ. Sie stellte sich mir gegenüber und nahm mein Gesicht in Augenschein. „Ich habe noch irgendwo Diptamessence hier rumliegen. Ein paar Tropfen müssten auch noch die restlichen Kratzer verschwinden lassen.“ sagte sie und zog eine der Schrankschubladen auf. Fündig geworden hielt sie ein kleines braunes Fläschchen gegen das Licht und meinte: „Das sollte ausreichen.“ und fügte nebenbei hinzu: „Möchtest du darüber reden, was passiert ist?“ Ertappt mied ich ihren Blick. Ich wollte mit keinem meiner Freunde über meine derzeitige Situation reden, ich konnte es einfach noch nicht. Behutsam tröpfelte Lily ein paar Tropfen auf meinen Nasenrücken und ein leises Zischen verriet mir, dass die Wunden regelrecht verdampften. „Wenn du soweit bist, sind wir für dich da.“ Ich spürte regelrecht ihren sorgenvollen Blick auf meinen Schultern und daher hob ich den Kopf und schaute ihr direkt in das wunderschöne Gesicht. Ihre Augen schienen gerötet, als hätte sie geweint, doch nun lächelte sie tapfer. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor wir losmüssen. Hast du Hunger? Wir haben noch etwas Eintopf von heute Nachmittag übrig. Ich mache ihn dir warm, solange du dich noch anziehst.“ sagte sie, als sich abwand, um die Essence wieder an ihren Platz zu räumen. Ich nickte abermals und griff nach dem weichen, schwarzen Pullover, den sie mir zuvor gereicht hatte. „Ich bin anscheinend nicht der Einzige, dem es schlecht geht. Sie ist einfach unglaublich“, dachte ich als sie durch die Tür verschwand. „James hat so ein Riesenglück, dass sie sich schlussendlich doch in ihn verliebt hat. Daran hat keiner mehr von uns geglaubt.“


End file.
